


Ambulance Entrance

by neouwutechnology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neouwutechnology/pseuds/neouwutechnology
Summary: A family of three, plus their cat, all love each other very much, will a sudden hospital trip taint their  love?





	Ambulance Entrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rippedjuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/gifts).



Chan’s day started like any other, he was woken up by his father, he ate breakfast, kissed his dads goodbye and headed off to school like he always did.

It was after school when things began to go south. 

As he trudged home from the school feeling tired and hot, he noticed that his vision was getting rather blurry and the sun was bothering him. He had woken up with a migraine and the throbbing pain in his head was killing him. 

His house was in his line of vision and he sped up, wanting to just take an ibuprofen and have a long nap cuddled up with his cat. But 75 feet away from his house, Chan got a horrible pain in his chest. He cried out as the sharp pain grew and he began to run, feeling scared of what was happening. Even if his whole body hurt from the sudden increase in pace, he ran to his doorstep and swiftly unlocked the door.

Chan burst through the door and ran to his younger father, Jisoo, in a panic.

“Dad!” He cried. 

Jisoo turned to his son from where he stood preparing dinner. 

“What’s wrong Chan?” Jisoo asked worriedly. 

Chan had tears running down his face as the pain coursed through his whole body. 

“I-IT HURTS” he screamed and grabbed his fathers arms as he collapsed to the ground. 

Jisoo went down with him and held his son in his arms rocking his crying son

Chan suddenly became unresponsive to the world around him, consciousness lost from the boy.

“Seungcheol! Call 911!” Jisoo cried to his husband who had just walked in the door, home from work.

Seungcheol ran to where his husband was holding his unconscious son in the middle of the kitchen, he quickly dialed 911 and explained the situation to the person on the other line in a panic.

About 8 minutes later the ambulance arrived. The rest of it was a blur of flashing lights, paramedics running around, and Chan being wheeled away.

.

7 Hours Later, Seungcheol and Jisoo sat huddled together on the small couch in the room where their son lay on the bed. He was still unconscious, unmoving, but a steady heartbeat could be read on the monitor.

The doctors had told the couple that their son had Meningitis. When Jisoo and Seungcheol heard the doctor mutter those few words, their whole world came crashing down. 

Their son, their thirteen year old son, had meningitis, a condition that caused such pain.

The doctor explained to them that it was good they caught it early, otherwise it could have progressed to a point where damage would have been severe.

At this stage it was treatable, Seungcheol and Jisoo swore they would do anything and everything to make sure their son could make it through.

.

Jisoo awoke to the sound to quickening beeping from the heart monitor. He scrambled up from where he sat and ran to the bedside of his son and held his hand. 

Chan had woken up, he was scared and confused. 

He looked to his left and there was his father. Chan felt a pang in his chest, his father had been crying and Chan never liked when his dads cried. 

“Dad,” he said, voice hoarse from lack of use. 

“I’m right here baby, I won’t go anywhere,” Jisoo whispered, kissing his son on the forehead. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Chan asked, looking around the room. 

“He went to get us something to eat honey, he’ll be right back.” Jisoo replied softly to his son.

Chan nodded and looked at the ceiling.  
.

Chan’s treatment was going well and the doctors all said the his chances of making it through without brain damage, were good. 

Seungcheol however, still prepared for the chance of him not being cured. He began to work late, not notifying his husband when he did.

The couple would bicker at the times when the two of them were both present. Jisoo wanted Seungcheol at home to spend time with their son, while Seungcheol seemed it was more important to be at work, making money for Chan. 

This disagreement led to many nights full of screaming and the older of the two, at one point, to walk out the door slamming it shut as he walked away from his family.  
.

It had been a week since his dad left and Chan was feeling sad, his other father, he could tell, was heartbroken about not only his husband walking out, but Chan being sick as well.

Chan tried calling but he would be met with an excuse of ‘I’m busy’. 

Chan prayed that he could get better, because if he healed, then his family could possibly heal too.

.

 

It was time for another appointment and Chan didn’t want to go, today they were going to do his last round of treatment if it didn’t work he was screwed. 

Jisoo parked the car and looked at his son, gently stroking the back of his neck. 

“Okay buddy, you ready?” He asked. 

“Yup,” Chan said softly opening his door and looking at his father. 

Jisoo helped Chan out of the car and frowned as Chan winced at the sudden exposure to the sun. The sight of his son so weak made him want to cry, but he needed to be strong right now.

.

 

After the final treatment, Chan showed significant improvement. 

The doctors said that he was a lucky boy, making it through his diagnosis without being affected in the long run. Jisoo has read online about his sons’ condition and most kids ended up with brain damage, or even death. 

Jisoo was happy about his sons recovery but there was still another matter at hand: his husband. 

He had called Seungcheol to tell him the good news but, the call went straight to voicemail like always. 

One morning, Jisoo found himself on the doorstep of the apartment that Seungcheol was staying. He knocked on the door three times and waited, planing what to say.

The door opened and Jisoos’ heart dropped when his eyes met his husbands’. 

“Seungcheol,” Jisoo whispered, tears filling his eyes. 

Seungcheols heart clenched as he looked at his husband, he looked so thin, so sad, it hurt the older, a pang of guilt hitting his chest. Seungcheol pulled Jisoo to his chest, hugging him tightly, 

“I’m sorry Jisoo, I’m so sorry,” he muttered in between sniffles. 

“Let’s go home baby, lets go home,” Seungcheol whispered

.

“Happy birthday Chan!” Seungcheol and Jisoo yelled as they walked into their sons’ bedroom.

Chan sat up in bed and sighed as he stretched. “Good morning,” he said sleepily and smiled at his fathers appreciating the early morning birthday surprise. 

It had been five months since Chan had gotten fully better and the family of four (including their cat, Cooper), spent everyday being happy. 

If there was an issue they would work it out. Some nights, when Jisoo and Seungcheol would argue about little things, they would figure it out. 

Sometimes, Chan would get stressed with school and he would argue with one of his dads but they always worked it out, 

On the nights where Seungcheol and Jisoo lay in bed, legs tangled together and space non-existent between the two, Jisoo would whisper to his husband, that love could get them through anything. 

Seungcheol would reply in a hushed whisper that he knew, and he would play with Jisoos’ hair and pepper kisses all over the face of the younger.

.

One night Chan had come home from school in a daze, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

“Good day at school bud?” Jisoo asked. 

Chan just giggled and ran up to his room, gently shutting the door. 

Seungcheol walked over to his husband, engulfing him into a warm back hug, gently kissing his neck. 

“I think it’s his first crush, I wonder if he’ll follow in my footsteps and marry them,” Seungcheol whispered.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulse one shot I wrote. I don’t really know. The title was inspired by the car ride I took today and there was a sign by a hospital that said “Ambulance Entrance” and then I was like ‘I need to write a fic bout this’ so yeah. This really hurt to write, lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> I did some research on meningitis, but it probably isn't accurate so I am sorry.  
> This is my first time posting on ao3 so thanks!


End file.
